


Alpha

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, And only between Kate and Derek, Beta Derek, Bottom Derek, But mostly angst, Derek Hale Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I killed kate. That's not a spoiler., M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Peace, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, The non con is in flashbacks, Warning: Kate Argent, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, for good reason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stiles was the alpha, yes it surprised him too...But he was quite busy right now with a were-Kate with a bullet through her head, a traumatized sourwolf chained up in her basement, and a lot of confused werewolves to reassure. So, as you can see, there really wasn't any time to think about it.





	1. Found

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first teen wolf fix and I hope you like it!! Xxx I love comments and constructive criticism!
> 
> Enjoy!

Derek jolted awake, feeling the electricity in his collar fade to nothing. Something was up, she never turned the collar off. Blood clung to his eyelashes as he fought to look around, senses dulled by terror and dirt. 

"Derek?!"

Her voice sounded weird, muffled, but he whined anyway - shrinking away from the sound. What did she want? Why does this always happen to him?! He did everything she wanted but she was never happy, always complaining about how selfish he was.

"Hey! Derek!! Come on buddy,"

The voice was deeper than hers, sounding faintly familiar. Oh god. She must have brought others with her again.  
Fear coiled in his stomach, the ache of healing wounds flaring at the thought of what would happen. Hopelessly tugging at his chains Derek finally forced his eyes open and was met with the sight of-

"S-stiles?" he rasped, freezing at the sight of the boy as realisation creeps up his spine. "She g-got you too?"

Stiles was standing before him, watery eyes darting over his bleeding form as he reached up and tore through the chains that held derek up. The beta collapsed forward into stiles's arms with a relieved sob.

"Hey, Sourwolf, we found you, see? You're okay," he mumbled softly, hand hesitantly patting Derek's wounded back.

The beta was faintly aware of another wolf snapping the chains on his legs but refused to acknowledge it, content to hide in the scent of pack and safety and alph- 

"Alpha?" Derek questioned, leaning back just enough to look into his eyes.

"Huh, yeah, Kate's..." Stiles mumbled, stopping when Derek froze up and started to shake, "Derek? What's wrong?!"

"You need to get out of here!! Shit she's gonna find you!," the beta gasped, looking around blindly in fright.

"Hey, stop! She's dead! Okay?! I... killed her. And now I'm an alpha," Stiles mumbled, watching more tears well in Derek's eyes.

"I'm an omega now?" He whispered, hanging his head in shame.

"No! Derek its okay! , umm you can be part of my pack!" The alpha said, looking around for help from Scott.

He saw his friend over Derek's hunched shoulders inspecting a metal table, still wet with blood. Scott looked up with grief in his eyes, gesturing towards the collection of horrific tools spread out before him. The whole basement smelt of trauma, pain, fear and blood.

Stiles looked down at where Derek had attached himself to his torso, trying to look as small as possible. Now he was actually paying attention, he saw that Derek was naked, caked in blood and marred with wounds that were healing worryingly slow for a werewolf.

"Scott, how do I do this?" He pleaded, hand going up to unconsciously stroke Derek's head from where it was hidden in his neck.

"Bite over his last alphas bite - make sure to break the skin and that you both accept that he will become your beta," Scott said, inspecting with grim curiosity a pair of spiked pliers.

"Okay... Hey, Der? Can you step back for me?" Stiles mumbled into his hair.

The beta stepped away, tensing a if expecting to be hit. Stiles tried to smile reassuringly but it warped into a grimace when he saw the damage to Derek's front.

"Derek Hale, do you except me as your new alpha?" He asked, watching Derek frown in confusion at his question.

"Yes?"

Stiles let out a breath he didn't know we had been holding and moved on to the next step.

"Where is the bite that kate left?" The alpha asked.

Derek froze when he said her name but pointed to his side anyway, showing the raised scar that was coated in blood. Stiles leaned down and placed his hands on either side of the scar, feeling prominent ribs under his fingers.

The alpha pressed his lips to his skin, feeling Derek shudder and his teeth stretch to fangs. He opened his mouth and pressed his teeth to the scarred flesh.

And bit.

Derek cried out in pain, moving to pull away but stopping at the deep growl that vibrated through the bite. Terror his him like a truck and his mind slips into memory.

~~~~~

 

_"Bitch! What the fuck did i say about screaming?!" She scolded, alpha eyes glowing red as she raked her claws down his chest._

_"Dont scream! Don't scream dont scream!" Derek sobbed, "im sorry alpha!"_

_"Ugh, so fucking weak, sweetie," she cooed, grabbing his jaw and forcing their mouths together._

_The beta heard his tongue being torn into before he felt it, but then the pain was coursing down his throat like lava - making him cough and whine through the blood in his mouth in a pathetic attempt to scream._

_The collar was tightened impossibly tighter and as he wheezed and choked kate gave him a wolf's grin, teeth dark with his own blood._

_"Looks like we'll have to train you some more..."_

 

~~~~~

 

"Derek!" 

He blinked at the sudden light, finding himself inside Stiles's jeep staring up at his new alpha. Stiles sighed in relief when he saw Derek awake.

"Dude, You okay?! I'm so sorry for growling! It's just I'm trying to get used to new alpha instincts and you would have got hurt if you'd moved away from the bite and then you were having a panic attack so we took you out of that awful basement and brought you to the jeep and we're going to the apartment me and Scott share-"

"Stiles! Shut up, you're rambling!" Scott shouted from the driver's seat.

Derek just blinked sleepily at everything, trying to make sense of the situation. Kate was... Dead. And now he belonged to his new alpha.

"Stiles..." The beta whispered, looking over at the alpha next top him in the car.

Suddenly everything hit him and he collapsed against his alpha, overwhelmed and tired. Stiles pulled Derek into his lap and held him, letting the beta sleep.


	2. Hot chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!!! I'm sooo sorry this took so long I guess it's just weird how life can explode so quickly! ^^ anyway I'm baaacckk so I hope you enjoy the chapter and thank you so much for the kudos and comments the first chapter got!! Xxxxx  
> Enjoy!

As soon as Derek had fallen asleep Scott turned to Stiles, parking the car at their apartment.

"Dude!? What the hell did she do to him!?" He asked helplessly.

"I have a faint idea and it's not fucking pretty," stiles muttered, instinctively holding his new beta tighter.

Derek mumbled in his sleep, caught in a nightmare and struggling to wake up.

 

~~~~~

 

_"Sweetie, I brought you some water! And some food, if you're good."_

_Her sickly voice made him shudder, lifting his head and staring at the small specks of light that seeped through the blindfold. Electricity continues to pulse through him when Kate unlocks his chains, but the pain was so weak in comparison to everything else that it had faded to the back of his mind._

_Derek let himself fall, legs buckling and feet cracking as they hit the concrete. Clawed hands braced against the blood-soaked floor and for a second he just stayed there, hands and knees wet with his own blood and the only sound in the room his ragged breathing._

_"Sooo... do you think you deserve some water?" Kate teased, tearing the blindfold from Derek's head._

_The beta blinked at the sudden brightness, looking up to see his alpha standing over him with a dog bowl of water in one hand and a raw chunk of meat still dripping with blood in the other. The sensible part of him was disgusted by Kate and the meat and the humiliating dog bowl - the wolf part of him was hungry and thirsty and jumping at the possibility that he could please his alpha._

_He nodded hurriedly, bearing his throat. It had taken two months for the stubbornness and fight to be beat out of him._

_"Good boy, now roll over!" She cooed, smirk widening at her beta's desperation._

_Derek blinked, too exhausted to move, the deep gashes in his back making him feel sick at the thought of rolling over. He whined, feeling so tired and heavy. He just wanted to sleep. Where was everyone? Why did everyone forget about him?_

_Where was stiles?_

_Stiles._

_Kate watched, bored, as her beta started to sob and shake, tears streaming down the once stoic strong wolf's bruised face. After harshly kicking her beta's side, getting no response, she tutted._

_"Pathetic."_

_And threw the meat and bowl on the floor, turning the electric collar off as she left so her pet could heal for another round._

~~~~~

The alpha stared at his new beta, who was currently curled up in a nest of sheets on his bed, and felt the desperation and despair through the pack bond. Sighing, stiles got up and made hot chocolate, watching the boiling water through the kettle and impatiently tapping his feet on the floor.

When he returned he decided to wake Derek just as the betas anxiety peaked in his dream, softly touching Derek's arm. 

The beta shot up in shock, fangs out and eyes bright as he snapped at some unknown threat. Blindly sweeping claws scratched across stiles face and he flinched in pain, hands shooting out to pin Derek's wrists. Dark blood steadily drained from his cheek as the skin repaired the scratch.

"Derek, it's fine, calm down," stiles ordered worriedly, startled by the instant submission from the usually stubborn wolf.

The beta stared up at him in shock, fangs sinking back into his gums and eyes fading to dull green, "sorry alpha."

"Shit, sorry! Uhh, yeah anyway I didnt mean to order you like that I'm just new to this alpha thing... Okay so we need to talk, and I made you hot chocolate!" Stiles rambled, letting go of Derek's wrists and hurriedly picking up his cup.

Derek stared at the drink for a second before gruffly mumbling, "I don't like chocolate," and then flinching back like he expected a hit.

Stiles snorted, "of course you don't, sourwolf, a big Broody guy like you," he said sarcastically, "but! You need it- y'know all the calories and stuff- so ppplllleeeeeeaaassssseeee drink it?"

Derek huffed, eyebrows pulled down in a frown, and took the cup with his blood stained hands and stared down at it. The alpha winces at the sight of his beta's nails torn off in bloody clumps. 

The beta downed the hot chocolate in one go and then stared expectantly at stiles, smears of black blood around his green eyes.

"You know what, how about a shower? Get all the, uh stuff off you?" Stiles suggested, Amber eyes taking in all the wounds, blood, and grit rubbed into Derek's skin.

"Okay," the beta murmured, getting up from his nest of blankets and going to the door before turning back, eyes on the ground, "can you help?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!


	3. Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING NOT THAT EXPLICIT RAPE SCENE IN SECOND FLASHBACK.
> 
>  
> 
> e hem... you have been warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys this has taken me SOO LOONNGG I'm really sorry and THANK YOU if you're still somehow with me, I really hope you enjoy this. 
> 
>  
> 
> Xxx

"Um, uh yeah, sure I'll help!" Stiles stuttered, jumping up and going to grab the first aid kit from the kitchen while Derek limped to the bathroom.

 

Okay, so if around 6 months ago someone had told Stiles that he would be not only Derek freaking hale's alpha, but also help him shower, he would have laughed hysterically and gone off on a rant about how the grumpy sourwolf couldn't ever be anything but an alpha. A moody terrifying alpha whose glare could melt diamonds.

If diamonds could melt. He didn't really know... He didn't think they melted but on the other hand he had never given them full exposure to Derek's death glare so there was still a chance, no matter how unlikely, that they could melt.

ANYWAY...

Stiles mentally face-palmed for rambling in his own head and grabbed the first aid kit, slowly making his way to the bathroom. The sight was a reality check for him as he stared at the once intimidating sourwolf curled up in the corner of the bath, the same glazed over look in his eyes that he had when they had found him in the basement.

 

~~~~~

 

_"Scott! I swear its over here somewhere!" He insisted, surging forward through the mass of brambles and thorns._

_Scott, perhaps more gracefully, followed his friend, not even bothering to argue anymore. They trekked for hours, dragging their feet and tripping on stones._

_"Are you sure, stiles? Dude, you know I trust you but are we really doing this for a guy whose properly just abandoned his pack and moved to Canada?" Scott grumbled, swatting at mosquitos that fruitlessly tried to bite him._

_Stiles turned in a flash, the scent of pure rage tainting the air as he spat out, "really Scott?! After all he's fucking done for everyone you think he would just get up and cut all the pack ties?! Turn Boyd, Isaac, and Erica ALL omegas ??!!!"_

_His friend glared back, mouth pressed into a thin line, opening it to retort when a painful, horrific howl cut him off. The howl was broken and breaking, filled with so much sorrow and grief that both Scott and stiles started to run in that direction._

_Because beneath all the terrible notes of suffering, that howl belonged to Derek._

 

~~~~~

 

Stiles shook off the memory and went over to his beta, tentatively reaching his hand out to catch his attention.

"Hey, Derek, you alright?" The beta looked at him blankly "ah, well, stupid question... anyway!"

The alpha hurriedly put the first aid kit down and reached for the shower head, "You wanna so it? Or I can help,"

"You do it," he mumbled, wincing as he turned to face stiles and staring at his own feet.

The beta started to whine as the water washed away dried grit from his wounds, new streams of blood starting to flow. There were deep claw marks littering his chest, bites along his stomach, rope burn and scabs from restraints twisted around his arms and legs. And those were only the wounds that hadn't healed yet. Stiles blanched at the thought of the 5 months worth of damage.

And then there was the collar. He hadn't been able to get it off yet and now it just sat there, a constant reminder of the pain and trauma his beta had gone through. He felt his eyes bleed red as he thought of all the things Kate had done, only to get shot in the head. He should have skinned her, tortured her, fucking ripped her to shreds-

"A- alpha?" Derek mumbled, throat barred in submission as stiles anger ran through the bond.

Stiles inwardly cursed at the scared look in Derek's eyes, trying to smile as he turned the shower off. "All done, once I patch you up and you eat something you can sleep okay?"

His beta nodded, accepting a towel from stiles hand as he awkwardly stepped out the bath. His hair was overgrown and matted, usual stubble now plastered to his jaw in a thick black clumps of blood dried strands. The alpha hummed in thought.

"Tomorrow we'll take you to the barbers," he thought aloud, taking out disinfectant cream and putting done of it on his hand.

The first touch to one of the welts on Derek's thighs had the beta whining, his eyes tearing up as pain worsened. Stiles continued, knowing he had to clean them and that if he stopped it would just take longer, as a soothing rumble built in his throat.

By the time he was done Derek was silently crying, shivers raking through his malnourished body. The alpha felt sick seeing the usually stoic sourwolf so fucking broken. The beta caught him staring and flinched, using his bandaged hands to rub away the tears, upper lip curling to show alarmingly sharp fangs.

"Jeez, sorry," Stiles muttered, pausing when Derek froze at his tone.

Glancing down at his hands Derek bared his throat, the smell of panic rising in the air as he let out a whine.

"Hey, no, I didn't mean it," the alpha soothed, hand going out to rest on the beta's shoulder.

And then he was gone, the air punched out of Derek by unimaginable horror as he was engulfed in memory.

 

~~~~~

 

_She leaned unbearably closer, eyes burning red as her hand sunk into his chest. Derek tried to scream, pain crashing through his body in waves, but all that came out was a garbled whine. Everywhere hurt. He was on fire. He needed to run but he couldn't move._

_"Sweetie, are you going to be good for me?" her voice slithered through the deafening beat of the pulse in his ear. "Because I've got some friends coming round soon to meet you, and if you're not good for them you'll get punished."_

_Her clawed hands ran slowly down his bloodied sides, reaching behind him to grip his ass, claws digging in to the flesh. Tears blurred his vision and all derek could hear was her sickly laugh._

_"You fucking baby, are you crying?! aww ! poor darling!" she drawled, claws slowly slipping further back until they slipped between his thighs, creeping higher the more she teased, "if you cry from a bit of scratching I can't wait till you meet my 'friends'. they despise filth like you. but don't worry, they promised to keep you alive."_

_Her claw pressed into him, drawing a cry from the beta's throat, and she kept pushing until she was in to the first knuckle. Blood ran down his legs and for a second the only sound in the concrete basement were his desperate sobs. The alpha licked into his mouth as her hand started to thrust, ignoring his attempts to turn away. Chains dug into his arms and his tongue was caught between her fangs and at that moment all derek wanted to do was die._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM AWAKE AT 3 IN THE MORNING I'M NOT TIRED YOU'RE TIRED.


	4. Pillow forts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER WARNING FOR THE FLASHBACK IN ITALICS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took ages, and that it's longer than usual...
> 
> ANYWAY just want to thank everyone for their comments and kudos they make me feel awesome and happy and motivated!!!! (and its fun replying)
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Xx

Stiles called his dad. Because, when he has an unconscious werewolf whining on his bed he needs parental advice. The dial tone was the only sound in the room next to Derek's stuttering heartbeat.

"Hey, kiddo," John's disembodied voice filled the messy apartment.

"Dad! Heeeeeyyy, how have you been on this wonderfully generic Tuesday?" Stiles cringed at his own attempt at small talk, hearing light chuckling coming from the phone.

"What have you done?" His dad sighed, and Stiles can feel him roll his eyes through the phone.

"NOTHING!" Stiles gasps, affronted, "buut you know Derek?"

"The grumpy werewolf who you didn't even like that you've been looking for for the past five months?" John huffed.

Stiles frowned at his sarcasm, feeling his eyes bleed red, "yeah, that Derek. The Derek who we found five hours ago chained in the basement of the same bitch who killed his family and bleeding onto the floor," he growled, "so before you act all tired of hearing about my new beta, I was wondering what you knew about consoling a trauma and possible rape victim."

John was silent on the end of the line, shock and concern filling his now serious voice, "rape? What the fuck happened?"

"I don't even know yet, and I'm sure as hell not gonna waltz over and ask him! So do you know anything about it?"

"Err, shit, well, try not to do anything violent, obviously. Listen to him, be patient. Remind him its not his fault? That's all I can think of."

Stiles sighed, pausing when he hears Derek wake in the other room, "okay then, well I'll talk later, alright?"

"Yeah, sure, remember you can always come visit, bye son," 

"Bye..."

 

~~~~~

 

Derek lay under the pile of blankets and stared idly at the Spider-Man print pillowcases, feeling his skin knit itself together. He made shallow, wheezing breaths through the metal collar pressed against his throat and combed his claws through his hair to ease the ache in his head.

His eyes started to sting and Derek cursed. He didn't want to cry. He was supposed to be strong. An alpha. But here he was, a helpless, crying beta hiding under blankets with a collar around his neck. 

He couldn't go home because it had been burned with his family, couldn't go to his betas because they think he abandoned him, couldn't go to the loft because she had destroyed it, and couldn't go to his new alpha because he was pretty sure Stiles had always hated him.

There was a noise from the other room and he gulped, burrowing further under the blankets as a growl built in his throat. 

"Derek?" Stiles called from the doorway.

He didn't want to come out, he wanted to stay hidden with the badly printed spiderman and faded superman but his alpha was calling him - he knew what would happen if he didn't answer.

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

_"Oy! Fucking open your eyes! Mutt!" She screeched, fist slamming into his jaw._

_There was an unknown chuckle and Derek finally acknowledged their presence, lifting his head to glare at a furious Kate and a balding middle aged man with dead eyes. His jaw throbbed and body ached, the dark basement still holding the scent of misery from his last punishment._

_Two weeks he's been chained to the wall, body being torn apart and slowly pulling itself back together again. His pack are bound to find him soon. They have too. Surely they would have started looking for him by now._

_"Seems this bitch doesn't know it's place," Kate sneers, her smirk that had made his 15 year old self melt now chilling him to the bone._

_"I'll fix that," the balding man wheeses, even his breath filled with the putrid scent of decay._

_He swaggers closer to the chained werewolf, swiftly unlocking the shackles holding Derek up._

_Derek lunges forward, fangs out and red eyes glaring as he swipes his bound claws - an electric pulse surging through his blood stopping him. The wolf falls brokenly to his knees and claws at his throat where the shock collar is attached._

_Stepping carelessly over him to lean against the wall Kate grins at her father._

_"Effective right?" She gloats "the latest wolfsbane infused shock collar, it doesnt even shock you when you touch him!"_

_Garard nods knowingly, his matching grin showing off yellowing teeth._

_\-----_

_The next few hours are an endless loop of pain. He's bent over the metal table that holds the "play toys" that Kate uses on him, knifes and spikes pressed into his chest as he is shoved forward with each thrust. The screams had faded to cries which faded to whimpers, the helpless sounds only drawing the older hunter closer to the edge._

_Derek sobs at the brutal pace, his throat bared from the tight grip in his hair that forces his head back. He feels blood and sweat run down his legs and pool on the floor and suddenly something else mixes with it._

_Garard comes with a shout, slamming into the limp wolf and filling him, smirking at the petrified whimpers uncontrollably leaving it's mouth. He calmly grabs a plug from the assortment of toys before him and pulls out, replacing his cock with the plug and smugly leaving the basement without a look back._

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

Stiles frowns at Derek, watching him flee to the bathroom and dry heave into the toilet, acidic bile dripping from his mouth and scalding tears streaming down his face. What did he do? How does he fix it?

When the beta finally stops and just sits on the floor stiles jumps to action, handing a glass of water from the bathroom counter to Derek and going to fix his bed. Pillow fort style. Because pillow forts fix everything. To some extent.

Once he had piled all the pillows in the apartment around the outside edges of the bed and had hung the Super-Man print bedsheets from the tall bedpost so it was draped protectivly over the the warm nest of pillows stiles ran back to his beta.

"Can touch you?" He whispers, startling Derek who stared up at him in shock.

He hesitantly nodded, and stiles, after calming Derek's sudden panic, carried him to the pillow fort - smiling when he heard the quiet snort Derek made at it.

His beta climbed into the fort and stiles followed him, pausing before wrapping his arms around Derek and holding him tight. 

"I'm not 7," the beta grumbled, even as he burrowed further into his alphas arms.

"There's that sourwolf sass I missed!" Stiles chucked, looking down when Derek tensed in his arms.

Derek was looking up at him, green eyes as wide and vulnerable as they were when he found him in that dreaded basement.

"You missed me?" He asked, doubt and hope filling his face even as he tried to hide it.

"Duh, everyone did," stiles murmers, leaving out the fact that isaac, Erica and Boyd thought they were abandoned and Scott stopped wanting to search after the first month. 

"I thought you'd find me." Derek whispers, voice breaking," the first couple weeks I fought back, I thought my betas would charge through the door and find me. Or that I could over power her and get free. I hung onto the selfish idea that everyone would be looking for me, that I was somehow important. But. But their bonds told me the truth.

"They started to hate me, "Derek breaks into sobs, "They stopped looking, I know they did. It hadn't even been a month. One fucking month was all I was worth!"

At that point his beta was screaming, sobs raking through his body as he came apart at the seams, making stiles heart ache. He didn't know how to help. Derek had always been the rock. He helped his pack. He helped Scott. He helped stiles.

He was always there to be the Henley clad, sarcastic shoulder to cry on. And now he was broken. The people who had relied on him for so much had turned away from him and now all that was left of the strong alpha werewolf who had followed them through hell was a sobbing broken shell.

He was so focused with his distressed beta he didn't hear the front door close until Erica's loud voice called out in the apartment, 

"Stiles! You in here!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am soooo sorry this took so long everything in my life has just litrally gone too shit and I have not been able to do anything let alone try to write so please forgive me those who are still following the story!!! 
> 
> Hope you like it!!!

Derek’s head shot up at the sound, eyes flashing cold blue. For a moment everything was silent, like the world was holding it’s breath as Erica and Derek stared at each other from across the room. Erica was the one to break, weakly stretching out a hand.

“Derek?” Her lip trembled and her eyes looked tired and hurt.

All it took was for Derek to reach his hand out back and Erica ran towards him and caught his bony frame in a crushing hug - the Beta hugging her back just as fiercely. At the same time Boyd and Isaac walked through the bedroom door, both pairs of eyes growing wide and shocked at the sight of their battered former alpha. Stiles sighed, deciding to let them hug this out, and went to get a drink from the kitchen.

He had just poured it when a scream suddenly broke through the calm, followed by terrified cries and confused murmurs. The alpha rushed back - his drink forgotten - to find Derek huddled in the corner, wolfed out and panting, and his former pack all staring in dismay while the smell of distress filled the air. 

 

~~~~~

 

_“Aww, sweetie, did you miss me?” The voice was sweet and sickly, like the smell of her perfume, sugar and cheap sweets and something dark beneath it all. A dark smell like leather or incense or gunpowder, but Derek had always thought it was ashes. How fitting that even now he was forced to smell her wretched scent - with a cloth shoved between his teeth and his eyes covered all he could do to possibly get a glimpse of his fate was listen to her voice and scent the air. It smelt like blood._

_The blindfold was ripped off, revealing Kate and another man leering at him. The man smelt like hunter, with long greasy hair that hung limply to his shoulders and cruel murky eyes. He was only wearing jeans, the thatch of wiry hair on his chest starting to hint towards grey, and he held a whip in his hand. Catching Derek’s gaze the man smirked and leaned forward._

_“We’re going to have some fun, mutt,” He whispers._

_~~~~~_

_The soles of Derek’s feet were beaten to bloody pulp, his achilles tendon’s sawn through with Kate’s hunter’s knife, so all he could do was frantically try to crawl away from his torturers. Any attempts to take a step and run through the wide open door leading out the basement were met with some of the worst spasms of pain he had ever felt in his life. The feeling of his raw bleeding feet snapping to the side and twisting uselessly was worse than when Kali had speared him with a metal pole; gouging out his stomach._

_A burning lash cut into his back and the beta was forced screaming to his belly at the force of it. His chin smacked against the concrete before his head was wrenched back by a grip in his hair, eyes frantically catching the cold glare of the hunter._

_“Really, running with feet like that? Dogs are fucking smarter than you!” He chuckles, sliding his other hand down Derek’s back until it was clutching his ass, grinning at the terrified whine that slips from the beta’s lips._

_He roughly slaps it and lets out a rough laugh when the wolf jumps in surprise, catching him off guard long enough to shove a finger between his cheeks. The sharp cry encourages him further and using Derek’s blood to slicken his hand he thrusts in another, feeling him desperately try to reject the intrusion. Enjoying the pained whimpers that filled the dark room the hunter leaned closer, his wide nose pressed against bloodstained hair._

_“Do you want me to stop, sweetheart?” he cooed._

_“Yes,” the beta’s voice broke miserably, openly crying from fear and shame._

_“Beg, and I’ll stop.” the hunter growled, emphasising his words with a hard unforgiving thrust with three fingers that leaves Derek screaming._

~~~~~~

 

“Please! Please please stop! I don’t want it! No no no no no no!”

Derek screamed when erica tried to touch him, shrinking away and repeating the petrified mantra under his breath. His eyes darted past their faces blindly until they finally found his alpha.

“Derek?” Stiles murmured, edging closer until they were a foot apart, “It’s okay, it's gonna be fine.”

He choked on another sob, clawed hands digging into his thighs and drawing blood - distracting him from the phantom pain he still felt in his scarred feet. Derek studied his surroundings, counting in his head to calm his frenzied thoughts. An iron man poster hastily pinned on the wall, along with other marvel characters that he didn't recognize, seven in total. The bookshelf in the far corner crammed with comics and history books and notepads. Thirteen red covers, two trilogies and twenty paperbacks.   
The desk was strewn with notes, papers and random objects that seemed to be misplaced and never touched again. One spoon, fifteen post it notes… 

“One, two, three, four, five, six-”

“Derek are you okay?”

Stiles was looking at him imploringly, eyes wide and slightly watery though Derek didn't understand why. How did he explain something like this? That fucking counting and talking to himself stopped him from ripping his own eyes out in that god forsaken basement. That sometimes he would be alone and still hear her voice whenever she left, scratching away at his sanity piece by piece.

“I'm sorry..” He croaked, scratching his overgrown stubble with a claw and looking down in shame.

Stiles sighed, turning to their audience, “He’s alive, okay? He didn't leave you guys on purpose, now I think you should give us a couple of days.”

They hesitated, worry clear on their faces, but one by one left. Boyd stepped forward and rested his hand on Derek’s shoulder for a moment, dark eyes calm and sad, before walking out. Erica kissed his cheek, much to everyone’s surprise, and ran a hand through his gritty hair before following her mate out the apartment. Finally, Isaac was left standing before them. He stepped forward - pausing - before launching himself into his former alpha’s arms. He clung on to him, feeling the other holding him back, and finally relaxed for the first time in five wretched months. 

When Isaac left the pair sat in silence. Stiles looked at his pathetic attempt at a pillow fort from where it had been kicked to the ground and sighed. He felt the weight of the last day heavily press on his shoulders. There was movement next to him and he turned to see Derek shakily stand.

“My hair is still dirty. I’m going to shower again.” the beta murmured.

“Okay.”

Derek limped to the bathroom and Stiles was left in his room. He decided to call Deaton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I have a question!!!!  
> is there anything you would particularly like me to add in the next chapters? ( a favourite TW character, a ship you like to be in the background, ect)  
> PLEASE COMMENT BELOW 
> 
> xx

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
